The present discovery constitutes a new and distinct variety of a climbing rose plant which was discovered in a cultivated area in June, 2005. The new rose variety resulted from a naturally occurring mutation of unknown causation on a branch of ‘KORtersen’, an unpatented rose from the same breeder.
The new rose plant was asexually propagated for further evaluation. This new and distinctive rose variety is named ‘KORuetroko’.